It Started with a Kiss
It Started with a Kiss (惡作劇之吻; Èzuòjù zhī wěn) is a Taiwanese drama starring Joe Cheng, Ariel Lin and Jiro Wang of Fahrenheit. It was based on the first 10 volumes of the Japanese manga series Itazura na Kiss (イタズラなKiss, Mischievous Kiss) written by Kaoru Tada. It was produced by Comic Productions (可米國際影視事業股份有限公司) and directed by Chu Yu-ning (瞿友寧). It was broadcast on free-to-air China Television (CTV) (中視) in Taiwan from 25 September 2005 to 12 February 2006, every Sunday at 22:00 and cable TV Gala Television (GTV) Variety Show/CH 28 (八大綜合台) 31 September 2005 to 18 February 2006, every Saturday from 21:30 to 23:00. It Started with a Kiss was a huge success, together with its sequel They Kiss Again, both locally and internationally, pinning it as the truest and one of the most successful adaptations of the manga. Due to the extreme popularity received by the drama and the actors, Joe and Ariel acted together in 3 successful consecutive dramas. It is the second live-action television adaptation following the Japanese adaptation also titled Itazura na Kiss and followed by its sequel They Kiss Again in 2007 and South Korean adaptation Playful Kiss in 2010. It Started with a Kiss also aired on Hawaii's KIKU Television weekly on Saturdays at 6:00. Synopsis Yuan Xiang Qin (Ariel Lin) is a bumbling, intellectually challenged, naïve, but optimistic high school girl. Ever since she met Jiang Zhi Shu (Joe Cheng) at the freshman orientation, she's been in love with the genius with an IQ of 200. After two years of having a crush on him, she finally musters the courage to confess her love to him at school with a love letter. Zhi Shu is not impressed, and Xiang Qin is left humiliated publicly in front of their entire school. That afternoon, the new house she has just moved into with her father collapsed in a minor earthquake. She and her father are instantly left homeless because they lacked the foresight to pay for earthquake insurance. Fortunately, her father's old college friend extends a helping hand and invites both of them to live at his house. Little does Xiang Qin know that the kind Uncle Li is actually the father of Jiang Zhi Shu. Because of this unexpected turn of events, Zhi Shu and Xiang Qin begin living their lives under the same roof. Zhi Shu's mother aspires to bring them together, coaxing Zhi Shu into tutoring Xiang Qin and taking numerous pictures of the couple together. Zhi Shu remains cold towards Xiang Qin, thinking her to be one of the dumbest people he has ever met, and refuses to speak to her at school. Through the course of the series, Zhi Shu slowly warms up to Xiang Qin, who tries her hardest to do better in school for him, as they deal with romantic rivals, their futures, and their relationship. Cast Main Characters= *Ariel Lin as Yuan Xiang Qin *Joe Cheng as Jiang Zhi Shu *Jiro Wang as Jin Yuan Feng / Ah Jin |-| Supporting Characters= *Aaron Yan as Ah Bu *Petty Yang as Lin Chun Mei *Nikki Hsieh as Pei Zi Qi *Yvonne Yao as Wen Zhen Guan *Chen Bo Zheng as Kong Ling Yang, a high school principal *Cyndi Chao as Jiang Zhao Zi *Sean Lee as Chang Wu Ren *Bianca Bai as Bai Hua Lan *Tiffany Hsu as Pei Zi Yu *Chiago Liu as Liu Ya Nong *Action Tang as Yuan You Cai *Jason Wang as Wang Hao Qian |-| Guest Roles= *Calvin Chen as a man with an umbrella *Wu Chun as a man an with an umbrella Soundtrack Main Article: It Started with a Kiss OST Episodes Reception It Started with a Kiss was a blockbuster hit, both locally and internationally. It was one of the most epic Taiwanese dramas ever made and also one of the most popular Taiwanese dramas to be successful internationally. Joe Cheng, Ariel Lin and Jiro Wang of Fahrenheit received immense popularity and praises for their roles. International broadcasts The series was broadcast on ABS-CBN in the Philippines in 2006, the characters were renamed: 'Jiang Zhi Shu' became 'Michael' and 'Yuan Xiang Qin' became 'Jeannie'. The series re-aired in 2007, followed by its sequel. It was then shown again on sister network Studio 23. But in 2012, the series was rebroadcast in the Philippines by rival network GMA Network, premiering February 20, 2012. For this airing, 'Jiang Zhi Shu' was 'Joseph Jiang' and 'Yuan Xiang Qin' took the name 'Arianne Yuan'. In Japan, the series was broadcast on BS-TBS, Tokyo MX, Chiba TV and SUN TV in 2006, the characters were renamed same like original Japanese manga characters name. In Thailand, it aired on Channel 3 on Friday to Saturday at 10:30p.m. to 11:50p.m., from March 22, 2008 to June 13, 2008. and its re-run on Friday to Sunday at 02:15a.m. and 01:30a.m., beginning September 11, 2015. Trivia Related Drama *'Japan:' Itazura na Kiss (parent story), Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo (parent story), Mischievous Kiss: Love in Tokyo 2 (parent story), Itazura na Kiss 2: Love in Okinawa (spin-off), Mischievous Kiss The Movie: High School (movie remake) *'Taiwan:' Miss in Kiss (remake), Fall in Love at First Kiss (remake) *'Korea:' Playful Kiss (remake) *'Thailand:' Kiss Me (remake) Gallery It Started with a Kiss.png|Official Poster References Category:TWDrama Category:TWDrama2005 Category:TWDrama2006 Category:CTV Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:School Category:It Started with a Kiss